TeN BlaCk RosEs
by ART3M1SA-cool
Summary: Orihime, lachica más feliz del instituto, sufrirá un radical cambio en su vida. Todas las personas que ela aprecia se alejarán de golpe de su vida, y éstas faltas le provocarán mucho daño emocional, el cual deberá superar ...SOLA... o eso es lo que ella cree. Ulquihime/Ichihime y posible lemmon es mas ulquihime que nada... PASEN Y LEAN! ( esta bueno)


Holas a todos! y sean BIENVENIDOS a esta nueva historia o fic, como sea mas correcto, éste será un Ulquihime, y tendrá algunas escenas Ichihime, pero será puro Ulquihime.

En éste fic Orihime se muestra como una chica de carácter fuerte (mucho mas fuerte de lo que ya es ) y totalmente distinta al carácter infantil e inocente que siempre lleva, su humor será un poco... mmm...como decirlo... será Muy... MUY diferente... bueno ya lo leerán y sin mas les presentó la new history!

Disclaimer: Bleach= Tite Kubo

Advertencia: Lenguaje grosero y mas tarde vulgar (Gracias!... Etto...Orihime?! ) y posible lemmon.

* * *

Era uno de los días mas hermosos de todo el año, el día en el que ,por alguna extraña razón, todos desprendían alegría, y cada uno con cosas distintas en la cabeza y lo mejor, sin preocupación alguna! si que era un buen día.

Para todos, menos para una joven de cabello anaranadoque se encontraba acostada sobre su banco o escritorio de clases, ella estaba allí, totalmente pasiva, sin mover un sólo músculo, pensando en lo que sucedió durante las últimas horas; ya que en ese día pasaron demasiada cosas, y le costaba trabajo asimilar toda esa informacion.

Para comenzar, su mejor amiga, Tatsuki, fué atropellada por una vagoneta esa mañana de camino al instituto, y eso fué para que no la arrollaran a ella, y Orihime presencio lo ocurrido en la avenida que quedaba al frente de su casa (la de Orihime ) así que en ese instante se fueron para el hospital. En el hospital le comunicaron que Tatsuki había sufrido, no sólo daño articular, sino hasta un posible daño cerebral. Esa mañana no tuvo mas opción que irse a su instituto, ya que era época de exámenes finales, y ella ya llegaba tarde; además ella tendríaque decirle al director acerca de lo ocurrido con su amiga, y claro que eso sería difícil. Luego de comunicar a todas las autoridades importantes del instituto, se presentó a dar sus exámenes; a ella no le interesaba el examen, ella estaba mas preocupada por su amiga, además ella era una de las mejores alumnas de todo el instituto así que no le costó nada el examen final, así que al terminar el examen (con tiempo de sobra ) se dispuso a pensar en su amiga.

Al receso Rukia se encontró con ella afuera de su salón, Rukia era una de las otras mejores amigas de Orihime, era una chica de pequeña estatura y de cabello color negro; Rukia se dió cuenta del comportamiento inusual de su amiga pelinaranja.

(~O~)zZ(~O~)zZ(~O~)zZ-Flash Back -(~O~)zZ(~O~)zZ(~O~)zZ

Al salir del salón de clase se encontraron y se saludaron como de costumbre se dieron un largo abrazo de amigas, pero éste era un abrazo frío, no como los que se daban, y Rukia se dió cuenta de su trato, y le preguntó:

-Orihime? estás bien? - le preguntó la pelinegra preocupada.

-No...porque lo que le pasó a Tatsuki fue mi culpa... - le respondió agachando su cabeza la ojigris.

-Cállate! eso no fue tu culpa! eso ha sido un accidente... - la animó Rukia.

-Pero pasó. para salvarme a mi! - le respondió la pelinaranja al borde de las lágrimas.

-Pero ésa fué su decisión , ella lo hizo por decisión propia... y deberías estar feliz de saber que tienes amigas que darían su vida por ti - concluyó limpiando las pocas lágrimas que salieron de los grises ojos de su amiga.

-Hmm - fue lo único que le dijo para ya no discutir.

-Te tengo una buena noticia! - dijo la pelinegra agarrando a su amiga de los hombros.

- Que sucedió? - le preguntó confundida la pelinaranja.

- Bueno...- dijo sacando un papel de su bolsa - ...ME ACEPTARON LA SOLICITUD DE INTERCAMBIO! - le gritó muy feliz la pequeña oji-violéta, muestra le mostraba la carta a su amiga.

-Vaya! estoy muy feliz por ti! - le dijo regalandole una hermosa sonrisa.

-Sabía que ésto te haría sonreír! - le brindó una sonrisa pícara a su avergonzada amiga.

-Pero...me dejarás sola...- dijo entristeciendose por lo dicho.

-Claro que no! Ahí está Ichigo, sino para que existen los novios?! - le respondió regalando la sonrisa mas brillante de todas.

-Si...tienes razón...-le dijo aún triste Orihime - y cuándo viajarás?

-Emm... en 1 hora, lo siento...hoy te dejaré con Ichigo todo el día. Adiós! - se despidió la pelinegra, luego le dio un abrazo muy cariñoso y se fué.

^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^

Orihime caminaba solitaria por el pasillo de su instituto buscando a su novio, y no lo veía por ningún lado.

Y se le ocurrió ir por el pasillo de los alumnos de primer año, nadie transita por allí, a menos que sea de primero, o quiera una chica fácil. Y al dar la vuelta para salir de ese lugar, lo vio con una chica de primero, ella llevaba una cola de caballo con una cinta roja que el acababa de regalarle, ella agradeció el regalo y se aventó a los brazos de aquel chico pelinaranja, pero no como el de ella, el de él era un naranja más eléctrico, la chica pelinegra, se aventó a sus brazos y le dio un apasionado beso, y él comenzaba a levantarle la blusa cuando ella empezó a meterle la lengua a su boca y él cooperaba con ella.

Orihime no aguantó más las lágrimas y se largo a llorar, se calmó. al sentir sus propias lágrimas, así que se hizo de una idea para que se dieran cuenta de su presencia, pero sin armar un escándalo.

Su dispuso, pues, a caminar despacio por el mismo pasillo y al estar a su alcance, hizo " caer " su libro más pesado al lado de la apasionada pareja.

- Oye! que te sucede! - Ichigo se volteó rápidamente, y le gritó a Orihime, pero él. no sabía que era ella.

-Perdón?! - se comenzó a alterar la pelinaranja.

Ichigo se quedó helado por la presencia de su "novia " y por su actitud, claro que era obvio del porque de su actitud, así que prefirió callarse, pero su acompañante no compartía la misma idea.

-Él te preguntó que te pasa?! acaso eres sorda?! - Senna la había gritado a Orihime, Ichigo no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Orihime estaba gritando a Senna, y estaba claro que ésta no se callaría.

-No, pero si sigo escuchando tu vos me voy a quedar sorda - le respondió desafiante la pelinaranja .

-Cálmate Orihime, no armemos un alboroto - le dijo sujetando sus hombros.

-No me toques!... no lo hagas...- dijo comenzando a llorar, Orihime.

-Haber, tu te calmas! a él me lo tratas con respeto! - se interpuso Senna.

-Claro! tanto respeto como a tí, ZORRA.! - le espetó Orihime a Senna y comenzó a irse.

- Oye! - dijo la pelinegra agarrando el brazo de la ojigris , haciendo que ésta le mirara a la cara - Tú. quien te crees que eres? ?! porque vienes a hacer un escándalo aquí? No eres nadie! - le empezó a gritar la oji ámbar.

-Vaya, si no me conoces es porque él no te ha hablado de mí, él me conoce muy bien, preguntale quien

soy -le respondió a la pelinegra, a la vez que apuntaba a Ichigo.

-Qu...quien es ella? - le preguntó ésta vez mirando al pelinaranja.

- Ella...ella...- Ichigo miró los ojos suplicantes de Senna, esos ojos que pedían a gritos que todo ésto no sea verdad, no pudo soportar más y tomó una decisión, que a el le pareció mas correcta (aunque sabía que luego se arrepentiría - Ella es solo una vieja novia, nada importante, se puso loquita por mí cuando me la cogí en una fiesta, no es NADIE más... - Ichigo se sentía miserable, pero ya había tomado una decisión, y lo único que podía hacer era mirar a su angelical ex - novia, la cual ya era agredida con insultos por parte de Senna.

- ...Qué?... - Orihime no podía creer lo que su novio de años acababa de decir, así que se largó al llanto y dijo - ...Sabes... tú... tú... tú eres la persona que mas odio! - y salió corriendo del lugar.

En ese instante Ichigo se dió cuenta que había tomado una mala decisión, porque a Senna ya la había visto llorar muchas veces, pero nunca a Orihime, ya que ella a pesar de ser la persona mas dulce, inocente y amable de todas, hasta con las personas que no se lo merecían, nunca había dicho groserías ni había llorado frente a las personas, pero hoy hizo los dos, le dijo ZORRA a Senna y había llorado varias veces en su presencia. Ella era la única mujer que le hacía feliz, la única que lo hacía sonreír de verdad; ya había olvidado el motivo del porque engañarla con Senna, pero de seguro era algo estúpido, pero ya habrá tiempo para recordar, ahora no quería quedar peleado con la pelinaranja, pero eso lo arreglaría luego, ya que ahora estaba con su nueva novia.

^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^ Fin FLASH BACK^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^

Y así fué como Orihime apareció en su salón de clases, en el cual estaba tan quieta que parecía muerta, le costaba respirar con normalidad, ya no deseaba que nadie se le acercara, quería irse y nunca volver, y lo peor de todo... ella estaba sola, sin ninguna de sus dos mejores amigas, sola, donde a nadie le interesaba ella, SOLA...

Luego de estar unas buenas horas analizando lo ocurrido, se levantó de su asiento, y se dirigió hacia su casillero, para sacar sus cosas e irse, ya que ésta vez nadie le haría compañía.

Al caminar por esos pasillos se le vinieron a la cabeza los recuerdos de sus amigas, tantas bromas, tantos chismes, y pensar que esos días ya no se repetirían nunca más, o al menos no en un largo tiempo, y también recordó las salidas con Ichigo, allí fue donde el se le había declarado, frente a todo el instituto, su primer beso también se le vino a la cabeza, las tantas citas por la ciudad y sus noches apasionadas, pero en este momento recordó lo que su ex - novio le había dicho " Ella es solo una vieja novia, nada importante, se puso loquita por mí cuando me la cogí en una fiesta, no es NADIE más..." en ése momento se llenó de rabia y golpeó su casillero con mucha fuerza, la cual abolló el casillero, ya no quería llorar, y se prometió a sí misma.

Cuando abrió el roto casillero se llevó una sorpresa, allí en medio de sus cosas encontró una rosa negra con una nota, Orihime había recibido toda clase de regalos, chocolates, flores, cartas de amor, perfumes, y demás, pero nunca dentro de su casillero, ya que ella era la única que sabía la combinación, la había mencionado a alguien, pero ya no recordaba quien.

Se dispuso a irse a su casa, y leer la nota luego; y así lo hizo, se fue a su casa.

Esa tarde se veía prometedora para todos, claro, todos menos ella. Al llegar a su casa se sintió mas sola que nunca, ya que recordó que era huérfana de padres y vivía sin compañía alguna, cuanto daría por un consejo de su difunta madre... o un abrazo de su hermano... los extrañaba mucho...

Se fue a preparar comida, ya que se sentía vacía, y no había comido nada durante todo el día. Ya en la cocina, mientras esperaba que sus fideos se cocinaran, recordó la misteriosa rosa puesta en su casillero, y la misteriosa nota puesta dentro de su casillero.

-...Que raro... estoy segura que nadie sabía mi contraseña... n isiquiera Ichigo...- En éste momento le vinieron algunos recuerdos de sus primeros años en el instituto, allí en su salón había alguien con el que ella hablaba muy bien, como los mejores amigos de toda la vida, pero ella no podía recordar su cara... quién sería...

Se sirvió un vaso de agua para tranquilizarse, ya que esas memorias aparecieron de la nada, probablemente también desaparescan de la nada, pensó Orihime.

Con vaso en mano se dirgió a la sala de estar, donde estaban la rosa, y la nota. Al verlas regadas en el suelo, junto con su mochila, decidió levantarlas pronto, y así lo hizo, las llevó a la cocina y allí decidió abrir la nota que llevaba la flor.

* * *

Bueno , se que este fic es algo diferente y toda la cosa... pero se me ocurrió de la nada, asique... hay que aprovechar esta época! Mi otro fic lo continuaré pronto, ya que se aceca lo mejor! pero me falta completar el final!... sin mas me despido y les pido ..."dejen sus reviews" xfa y bye!


End file.
